Un instant - Version originelle
by PetitLutin22
Summary: OS - Un moment capturé pendant la chasse aux horcruxes ... (version originelle - ! threesome HP-RW-HG !)
Résumé : Un moment capturé pendant la chasse aux horcruxes ... (Telle que je l'ai écrite dans sa première version - ! threesome !)

Relation sexuelle détaillée entre Harry, Ron et Hermione ! Vous êtes prévenus.

.

* * *

 **Un instant**

.

Je me tenais là, assis sur les talons. A genoux sur la roche dure, faisant face à la mer. Deux. Nous n'avons détruits que deux horcruxes en quatre mois. Ça n'avance pas et les mangemorts continuent à tuer encore et encore, sans pitié, torturant plus cruellement à chaque fois.

Je suis harassé par l'attente, la traque continuelle de nos ennemis et des créatures monstrueuses qui les accompagnent.

Chaque jour, je m'en veux un peu plus du temps que nous prenons à trouver ces fichus artefacts maléfiques, du temps que je met à me préparer pour tuer Voldemort.

Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je ne me retourne pas. Elle est trop petite et trop légère pour appartenir à Ron. Hermione dépose un baiser sur ma joue et s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle laisse sa main sur mon épaule et masse de son pousse ma clavicule. La pression est si légère que c'est plus une caresse, et cela m'apaise un peu.

J'entends quelques pas lourds qui s'arrêtent derrière moi. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux avec son habituelle brusquerie. Je sourit.

\- Rentre, on va manger, me dit-il.

Il repart dans la tente semble-t-il, j'entends le bruissement du tissu.

\- A table, me chuchote Hermione se levant et rejoignant notre ami.

Je reste un instant et finis par me lever à mon tour.

Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je n'ai plus faim depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais le monde magique à paraît-il besoin de moi. La prophétie est très claire à ce sujet, je ne peux mourir que de sa main et lui de la mienne. Et puis je ne résiste pas aux yeux noirs de Hermione et à la peur dans ceux de Ron.

.

Ron à déjà mis la table. Je lui souris. Ses cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés que les miens. Il répond à mon geste et ça me réchauffe le cœur. Heureusement qu'ils sont là tous les deux.

D'un geste il m'intime de m'asseoir près de lui, ce que je fais. Hermione dépose un petit chaudron sur la table : Encore une soupe. Ou plutôt de l'eau chaude avec quelques plantes cueillies dans l'après midi.

\- Désolée, le festin devra attendre.

Elle grimace.

\- J'irai chasser demain, dis-je.

Hermione hausse les sourcils et sourit. J'entends Ron pouffer à mes côtés. Je me retourne et vois lentement son sourire atteindre ses yeux. Cela fait longtemps.

Alors je ris aussi. Hermione éclate de rire et se plie en deux. Ron en pleure presque. Ça fait un bien fou !

\- Ok, dis-je en reprenant mon souffle, je vais au moins essayer ! Aller, donnez moi vos assiettes !

Ron m'ébouriffe encore les cheveux et me tend la sienne.

Il en a pris l'habitude. Il ne s'exprime que peu sur ses sentiments mais communique à sa manière, avec des gestes.

En général je ne suis pas très tactile – jamais en réalité – mais de la part de mes deux amis, les seuls vrais Amis, tout contact est salvateur. Quand ils me touchent, le poids sur mes épaules s'allège et j'arrive à respirer normalement à nouveau, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Nous mangeons tous les trois, le silence est revenu. La soirée se passe, comme toutes les autres. Hermione lit au près du feu et Ron et moi l'écoutons. Ce soir nous avons droit à un conte moldu, ainsi Ron ne le connaît pas et moi je n'avais jamais entendu la véritable version, celle de Andersen et non celle enjolivée de Disney.

Alors que la sirène devenue humaine pour quelques jours retournait à la mer, laissant des empruntes de sang sur le sable, et qu'elle se transformait en écume, je m'assoupis contre mon ami. La voix douce d'Hermione me berce et un bras fort m'attire et appui ma tête contre son épaule. Et je me laisse emporter.

.

Des pas raisonnent sur le carrelage. J'ai froid et il fait sombre. Une voix tonne au bout du couloir mais je ne la comprend pas. Je m'aventure sans bruit. Je ne marche pas je rampe. Plus je m'approche, plus je reconnais la voix.

Dumbledore.

Je l'aperçois alors dans l'embrasure de la porte entre-ouverte. Je me glisse dans la pièce plus sombre encore que le couloir. Le puissant sorcier discute avec une silhouette encapuchonnée. De folles mèches bouclées s'échappent du masque blanc. C'est Bellatrix. Elle m'aperçois aussi et je sais qu'elle sourit. Le directeur se retourne et une étincelle s'allume dans ses petits yeux bleus, ils brillent derrière ses lunettes demi-lune. Il tend la main à la mangemort et celle-ci lève sa baguette vers moi. Un flash vert en sort et me brûle la poitrine.

.

Je suis trempé, j'étouffe, j'ai chaud, je tremble.

\- Harry, ça va, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ! C'est moi, ton ami, Ron ! Je t'en pris calme toi !

Je tremble de froid, ma vision est trouble. Je crois que je pleure, je suis tellement trempé. Je suis brûlant et quelque chose bloque mes jambes. Je délire.

\- Hermione aide moi ! Il convulse !

\- Ses jambes sont emmêlées dans la couverture ! Attends …

Je sens des mains me manipuler et mes jambes retrouvent toute liberté de mouvement.

\- Harry, chut. Ça va, respire, chut.

Hermione chuchote à mon oreille et me caresse les cheveux tandis que Ron me serre fort dans ses bras et me berce.

Mes tremblements se calment finalement, et je retrouve progressivement une respiration normale.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé …

Je répète ces mots comme une litanie mais ma voix est rauque, j'ai dû hurler dans mon sommeil.

\- Harry, tu n'a pas à t'excuser, tais toi, tout va bien, on est là.

Je crois que je me calme enfin, mes paupières sont lourdes et Ron me berce toujours. Je me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée.

J'entends avant de sombré, la voix de Hermione qui chantonne un air doux.

.

Quand je me réveille, un corps chaud m'enserre et je sens une main au creux de mon cou. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, la lumière perce à travers le tissu clair de la tente. Je vois flou, je n'ai pas mes lunettes sur le nez. Je devine la silhouette d'Hermione devant mon visage, c'est son petit poing dans mon cou. Un bras fort empoigne mon t-shirt et un torse puissant contre mon dos se soulève au rythme d'une respiration chaude qui souffle sur ma nuque. Je suis tellement bien que je n'ai aucune envie de me lever.

Sauf qu'il le faut bien ! Les horcruxes ne vont pas se trouver tout seuls.

J'ai encore réveillé mes amis cette nuit. Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai pu hurler avant de m'extraire de ce cauchemar, mais leur nuit à du être courte. Je ne vais pas les réveiller, ils ont besoin de sommeil. En attendant, je vais aller préparer un repas. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner.

Encore.

D'abord, il faut que j'arrive à me défaire de ce méli-mélo de couvertures et de membres. Pour l'instant je ne peux bouger que mon bras gauche. Si j'ôte facilement la main d'Hermione de mon cou, Ron empoigne mon t-shirt d'une telle force que je ne sais comment je vais pouvoir me lever. Heureusement, il a le sommeil lourd et en me tortillant petit à petit, peut être que je pourrais me retiré de son étreinte.

Je dois reculer dans les couvertures et retirer mon haut car sa main est indéfectiblement accrochée à lui. Je me tourne, dans un premier temps, sur le dos. Ainsi je ne suis plus plaqué contre le large torse de Ron et mon bras droit est libéré de mon propre poids. Puis je lève doucement mes bras et commence à me tortiller vers le bas. Mon t-shirt remonte peu à peu le long de mon ventre, je passe un bras.

C'est une véritable gymnastique !

Mon deuxième bras est un peu plus facile à passer, mais maintenant il reste la tête, et Ron qui tiens le col. Heureusement c'est encore un des t-shirt trop grand de mon cousin et ma tête n'est pas bien grosse, comme le reste de mon corps.

Une fois debout, le tour n'est pas finit. Je ne vois toujours rien.

Où ai-je posé mes lunettes hier ? Je ne me rappelle plus. Je ne me souviens pas de les avoir enlever d'ailleurs. Si ce n'est pas moi qui les ai retirer, alors elles sont sur la table à côté des livres de Hermione.

Bingo ! Elle fait bien les choses, comme toujours.

Je m'habille, jette un dernier regard à mes amis encore étendus sur le sol, enchevêtrés dans leurs couvertures. Ron tient encore mon t-shirt.

Je sors armé de ma baguette et du petit couteau que m'a offert Rémus avant notre départ.

Il y a un petit bois qui suit la côte où nous nous sommes installés provisoirement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais bien pouvoir ramener… Je ne connais pas les plantes et je n'ai jamais chasser. Mais je n'ai jamais essayé non plus. Comment pourrais-je procéder ? Stupefixier les animaux puis les tuer ? Utiliser le sortilège de mort ? Non, sûrement pas ! Je ne peux tout de même pas les ramener vivants. J'aurais l'air malin ! Mais en même temps ce serait pire de ne rien ramener du tout.

.

Quand je ressors du bois, j'ai réussi à tuer un lapin ! C'est peu, mais c'est fou comme ça peut être rapide ces bêtes là. Les stupefixier n'est pas chose aisée, et leur tordre le cou non plus. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je me suis absenté mais le soleil a un peu monter dans le ciel. Pourtant il n'y a toujours aucun bruit qui s'élève de la tente, rien qui n'indique que mes amis sont levés.

Un pas dessous la toile et je les découvre dormant encore. Leurs corps se sont naturellement rapprochés et leurs positions en cuillère ne pourraient leur permettre plus de contact. Hermione a roulé à ma place et le bras de Ron enserre maintenant sa taille fine. Pourtant il n'a pas lâcher mon t-shirt. Un reflex de préhension sûrement, son poing le serre tellement fort.

Mon regard s'attarde quelques minutes sur eux, ils sont paisibles et dorment si bien.

\- Quand je ne suis pas là pour hurler et les réveiller, tout vas toujours mieux !

Bon. Le lapin c'est pour plus tard. Je ne peux décemment pas leur en servir au petit déjeuner. Mais les quelques baies, les fruits et la sève que j'ai récoltées feront l'affaire. Et puisqu'ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se lever de si tôt, peut être pourrais-je faire un saut dans un super marché moldu et ramener du lait ? On a prévu de déménager dans la journée de toute manière, si je transplane plusieurs fois pour brouiller les pistes et que je ne me fais pas prendre là bas, tout ira bien ! En dix minutes c'est réglé !

.

Le magasin est bondé, tant mieux. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse distraire. Je ne viens chercher que du lait. Ce n'est déjà pas très sécuritaire comme opération, mais quand on veut faire plaisir à ses meilleurs amis – ils prennent quand même soin de moi 24h/24 7j/7 ! – on compte pas.

Je trouve le bon rayon, passe à la caisse, et re-transplane dans l'autre sens. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Ça devrait suffire. Maintenant direction la lande et la tente.

.

Les baies et la sève, c'est tout de même meilleur avec un bon bol de lait ! En plus des quelques fruits, dont certains que je presse, quel repas de roi que voilà ! J'en salive, mais n'en mange pas un morceau. J'ai mangé quelques baies en chemin, ce festin là est spécialement pour Hermione et Ron. Avec ce que je leur fais subir, je n'y ai pas le droit.

Je détruit les briques de lait d'un coup de baguette, et puisqu'ils ne se lèvent pas encore, je m'en vais dehors préparer le lapin loin de la tente. A l'aide de la magie, dépecer un lapin c'est tout de même bien moins salissant que sans. En un rien de temps la bête est vidée, nettoyée, et prête à rôtir sur sa branche de noisetier. Toujours à l'aide de la magie j'ai nettoyé la peau aussi, je l'ai raclée puis tannée, ainsi elle pourra peut être nous servir, qui sait.

.

Quand je ré-entre dans la tente, Ron, toujours en boxer – c'est ainsi qu'il dort – est en train de mordiller le lobe d'oreille d'une Hermione échevelée, en tenue de nuit elle aussi, un simple débardeur qui ne laisse pas beaucoup place à l'imagination et un bas de survêtement. Elle glousse doucement et lui répond par quelques baisers papillons sur son visage. Alors Ron se fait plus entreprenant et commence des sussions sur sa gorge en descendant lentement vers la poitrine de mon amie qui rougit de plus belle.

Le spectacle m'a un peu surprit et je suis resté bloquer à l'entrée, mais la scène que mes yeux viennent de voler tourne dans ma tête et je finis par réagir. Je dois sortir. Leur laisser toute l'intimité qu'ils méritent. Je fais demi-tour silencieusement et tend le bras pour pousser la toile dans l'autre sens. Mais mon geste est à peine engagé que la voix de Hermione m'arrête.

\- Non ! Ne pars pas. Viens.

Elle a parlé à voix basse et je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je me retourne et sa main est tendue vers moi. J'avais apparemment bien compris la première fois. Je me sens tout de même de trop. Je reprends mon geste et sort en vitesse. Aussitôt dehors, passé le cap de la toile, mon esprit prend feu, je suis comme stupéfixier.

Le bruit de la toile se froissant retentit derrière moi et la seconde d'après je sens un corps dans mon dos. Deux bras puissant m'enserrent et des lèvres se posent sur ma nuque. Je suis électrisé. Ron, toujours aussi peu vêtu, me soulève et me ramène à l'intérieur. Il me dépose, toujours debout, au milieu des couvertures où Hermione s'est maintenant assise. Il ne me lâche pas. Elle nous regarde. Je ne sais que lire dans ses yeux mais elle sourit. La bouche dans ma nuque n'a pas bougé d'un iota pendant le court trajet. Elle est collée contre ma peau, et commence à se déplacer, lentement, jusqu'au creux de mon cou. Les mains de Ron commencent à bouger elles aussi et glissent sous mon t-shirt, massant d'un touché léger la peau de mon torse. J'en ai des frissons dans le corps entier. Mes paupières sont alourdies et ne daignent plus s'ouvrir entièrement. Pourtant, je ne le sais pas encore, mais ce n'est que le début.

Hermione se dresse sur ses genoux et pose délicatement ses doigts sur mon bas ventre puis les descend jusqu'à mon pantalon. Ce simple touché m'envoie des couleurs pleins les yeux, des papillons dans le ventre, déclenche un feu d'artifice dans ma tête et mon boxer se fait de plus en plus serrer. Personne ne m'avait touché comme ça auparavant. Mon corps entier est vierge de ce genre de contact. Ron à lui aussi attrapé mon vêtement et tire mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête pour me le retirer. Mon dos nu est à présent au contact direct de son torse qui se soulève plus rapidement déjà, lui aussi. Et mon amie tire à son tour sur le jean que je porte...

\- Stop, tenté-je de dire, mais le son n'est qu'un souffle. Stop, arrêtez.

Ma voix est claire maintenant et mes amis ont cessé leurs caresses.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas continuez …

\- Si.

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Hermione m'interrompt.

\- Si, nous le pouvons. Et nous allons le faire car c'est ce que nous voulons, Harry. Et tu le veux aussi alors ne dis pas le contraire. Nous allons continuer à le faire car ça fera du bien. A tout le monde. Et tout le monde en a besoin ! Toi particulièrement ! Et nous ne voulons que ton bien, et je veux votre bien à tous les deux, alors cesse de nous demander d'arrêter !

Sur cette tirade, elle se lève, attrape ma nuque d'une main forte et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. D'abord surpris, le sentiment que ce geste me procure est tellement bon et me fait tellement de bien, comme promis, je me laisse faire. Derrière moi j'entends Ron en rire, et ça aussi ça fait du bien. Elle n'a pas tord, on en a tous besoin, même si je ne me sens pas tout à fait à l'aise et que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place au milieu de mes deux amis.

Hermione finit par laisser tomber ma bouche et descend me picorer le cou et les clavicules. Ron, quant à lui, toujours derrière moi, a reprit ses massage mais ses mains sont descendues elles aussi, et l'une d'entre elles vient passer sur le devant de mon boxer, caressant mon sexe, tandis que sa langue se mêle à celle de Hermionne tantôt dans sa bouche, tantôt sur ma peau.

S'en est trop pour mon équilibre, mes jambes me lâche et je sombre dans une demi-inconscience, mes amis mènent la danse et m'accompagnent au sol, Hermione sous moi, Ron dessus. Nous somment tous nus à présent. Je ne sais à quel moment cela s'est produit, mais j'ai perdu le dernier vêtement qu'il me restait et il en est de même pour les deux corps qui m'entourent.

Hermionne et Ron s'embrassent langoureusement tout en mimant l'acte sexuel, avec moi au milieu. Je sens le sexe de Ron frotter mes fesses, et le mien, celui de Hermione. Je ne sais où poser les mains ni que faire de ma bouche, mais là encore, mes amis se chargent de prendre les choses en mains.

Littéralement.

Hermione attrape l'une des miennes et la pose sur son sein en initiant un geste de massage que je suis chargé de continuer. Puis, de l'autre, elle pose ma seconde main sur sa hanche, mais de moi même je la glisse sous sa fesse et appui son geste de va et vient, qu'elle continue en rythme avec mon ami. Elle gémit alors, et je suis heureux d'en être la cause. C'est à ce moment que je sens une main se glisser entre mes propres fesses. Surprit, je m'immobilise un instant. Mais Ron embrasse mon cou doucement et me susurre à l'oreille que je dois me détendre.

\- Calme toi. Détends toi, mon ami, et laisse toi faire. Je ne veux que ton bien.

Il prononce ces mots et, en même temps, un doigt pénètre en moi. Ça ne fait pas mal mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable. Alors, comme d'un commun accord, Hermione s'empare de ma bouche avec sa langue, et de sa main attrape mon sexe et exerce de petites pressions. Aussitôt j'oublie le deuxième doigt qui a rejoint le premier. Ron commence à les mouvoir en moi et ce que je ressens quand il touche Ce point n'est pas descriptible. Tout mon corps est électrisé, ma vision se trouble complètement, vire carrément au violet ! Je crois que je pousse un cri. Et il entreprend des mouvements en ciseaux pour détendre ma chaire, n'oubliant pas de venir toucher du bout du doigt Ce point régulièrement pour me faire oublier la tension qui me contracte.

Hermione continue ses caresses et je commence à partir une première fois. Mais je n'ai pas atterris que, d'une main ferme, elle m'amène à elle et me guide en elle. Deuxième frisson. Elle prend quelques secondes pour ajuster sa position, agrippe ma taille avec ses jambes finement musclées et mon cou avec ses bras, puis Ron me soulève complètement avec elle pour me positionner à quatre pattes devant lui tandis que Hermione, à la seule force de ses abdominaux, commence à onduler sous moi.

Je ne lui connaissais pas cette fougue, mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'admirer maintenant. Les vas-et-viens qu'elle exerce à présent sur ma hampe me font tourner la tête et c'est à peine si je tiens sur mes bras. Cependant je n'oublie pas l'effort qu'elle fait, alors je concentre le peu d'attention qu'il me reste sur la force que j'ai dans les membres et tâche de ne pas l'écraser lourdement et de mettre fin à ce magnifique supplice.

Ron a lui aussi ajusté sa position et c'est un tout autre membre que je sens à mon entrée. Il me caresse le dos et doucement exerce la pression nécessaire à ma pénétration. C'est plus douloureux que ses doigts, mais sa préparation était bonne. Au rythme qu'entretient Hermione, il s'insère peu à peu en moi, jusqu'à ce que son bas ventre vienne frotter mon dos. Un instant tout s'arrête. Mes deux amis sont en parfaite harmonie à travers mon corps et c'est dans un synchronisme parfait que la danse commence.

Je n'avais jamais été entier à ce point. Ces deux corps sont comme une extension du mien et leurs mouvements sont si profonds que c'est dans mes entrailles que je me sens touché. Les sensations quand le torse de Ron claque contre mon dos et que Hermione s'étire pour m'enserrer entre ses muscles, ces sensations sont tellement salvatrices que j'ai l'impression qu'elles me nourrissent. Et je pars une seconde fois, emportant mon amie avec moi. Je ne suis plus assez fort et je tombe sur elle, m'arrachant à Ron qui pousse un râle de frustration. Elle rit tandis que je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas l'écraser de tout mon corps.

Je l'embrasse pour la remercier de ce voyage mais mon corps est aussitôt arraché au sien. Ron me pousse, lui vole un baiser au passage et me fait rouler sur le dos pour se positionner au dessus de moi. Ses bras se place de chaque côtés de ma tête et sa bouche fond vers la mienne. Son baiser est puissant, possessif, presque brutal, mais attentif et attentionné à la fois, tendre. Sa langue joue avec la mienne, ses dents torturent mes lèvres, et tout en même temps, ses genoux écartent mes jambes pour le laisser passer entre elles. Nos deux torses s'entrechoquent quand nos respirations détonnent mais sa pression est bienfaisante. Une de ses mains vient soulever légèrement mes hanche et d'un seul geste il me pénètre entièrement. Je cris. Lui, au dessus de moi s'est redressé pour avoir un meilleur angle et ses yeux fermés, ses dents qui serrent ses lèvres, tout son langage corporel m'apprend qu'il aime, autant que j'aime, ce qu'il vient de faire. Hermione s'est rapprochée et me caresse les cheveux tout en regardant notre ami monté au septième ciel.

Le rythme est de plus en plus soutenu, et chaque fois qu'il touche Ce point je cris. Ses râles accompagnent chacune de ses allées et venues et c'est ensemble que nous venons. à son tour de s'écraser sur moi. Son poids ne me gène en rien, au contraire, je respire mieux avec lui. Son corps pulse encore contre le mien.

Il reste en moi encore un long moment.

Quand il me quitte, j'ai une sensation de froid qui m'envahis, alors que je suis brûlant et en nage. Mais ce sentiment ne dure pas. Allongés à même le sol sur nos couvertures, il m'attire à lui et je cale ma tête sur son épaule tandis que sa main dessine des arabesques dans mon dos. Hermione prend la même position de l'autre côté et, sur le ventre de notre ami, m'attrape la main. Nous formons un beau méli-mélo. Le plus beau et le plus agréable que je n'ai jamais vu, encore moins vécu.

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture :)

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?


End file.
